JeanMarco Week 2014
by Amazing Narwhal
Summary: A series of oneshots for JeanMarco week 2014. The themes are: Day 1- Zero Gravity; Day 2- Olympus; Day 3- Homecoming; Day 4- Candlelight; Day 5- Ash; Day 6- Uniform; Day 7- Dream
1. Zero Gravity

**So it's JeanMarco Week! Today's theme is Zero Gravity, and I know I didn't really make this about Zero Gravity, but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I've always wondered what it was like to be in space. When I was younger, I heard a story about how once, people went up to the moon, and that up on the moon they were practically weightless. Ever since then, I've been wanting to know what it would be like to be weightless. In zero gravity.<p>

When I first heard of the soldiers using their 3DMG to fight the titans, I knew right then and there that I would join the military. My parents weren't ecstatic with my choice but still supported me. I bid them farewell on the day I left, believing they would be the only people I would ever love in my life. I was very wrong.

Training was harder than anything I've ever done back home. And we weren't even using the 3DMG yet, so I felt like I had been cheated. I saw many of the cadets quit and go home or go join the farms, and I was tempted to go with them. But something kept me there. I didn't know why then, but I know now.

The first time we used the 3DMG is probably one of my favourite days in training. It felt like you were flying, and I felt almost weightless. It was an amazing feeling. I felt free for the first time in my life. I felt like if I reached high enough, I would be able to touch the stars, map out the constellations beneath my fingertips. Later I'd realise I didn't need to reach that high up to map the stars, since my stars were situated on the tan skin of Marco Bodt.

When I first met Marco, I didn't like him. At all. I felt like he was too much of a goody two shoes and would be all serious and stuff. I was very wrong. While he took his training seriously, he still managed to have his fun. He was extremely nice, like how is it possible for you to be this nice nice. But he could also be a sneaky little fox. Like one time when I woke up in the middle of the night and saw him drawing something on Jaeger's face before climbing back into the bunk, giggling to himself. The next day, Eren woke up with a face covered in doodles and I almost got into a fight with him because he thought it was me who drew on him. Marco watched the entire thing, and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing as he attempted to keep Eren from killing me. I kept my eye on him from then on, although not just because he nearly got me killed.

Graduating on the top was also one of the best days of my life. I had worked hard to get to where I was, and I had something to show for it. I had my life planned ahead of me after that moment: join the Military Police and live a comfortable life in the interior along with Marco. But plans don't always go the way you want them to.

When my 3DMG broke down I felt doomed. My freedom was gone. I could no longer fly. I could no longer reach for the stars. I could practically see the titans sensing my weakness and coming to me. But Marco saved me. He risked his life to distract a titan and save me. If he didn't, I wouldn't be here telling the story. I survived that day after Eren plugged the hole. Not everyone did though.

It had been two days since Eren plugged the hole, and I still haven't found Marco yet. Doubts and worries wormed their way into my mind but I pushed them away. Marco was fine, he was alive, and we'd find each other and go join the Military Police. Those were my thoughts as I rounded a corner, freezing when I saw a familiar looking body slumped down against the wall. Shakily, I made my way over, freezing when I saw the faded freckles adorning the body's cheeks. "M-Marco...?" I whispered, my voice cracking. It couldn't have been him. He was fine the last time I saw him. But now he was dead. And it was my fault.

The next few days passed my in a blur, and the next thing I know it's time to choose which branch of the military we would join. A few days ago I would've readily joined the Military Police without a second thought. Now, I couldn't imagine ever living a comfortable life without Marco by my side. So I joined the Scout Regiment. And as I stood there, saluting towards the head of the Regiment, I imagined I could see smoke rising up from behind the stage, by where we burned the bodies, and I imagined that it was Marco, rising up, weightless, to a better place. A better world, where he wouldn't have to fight giant man-eating monsters. A world where he could stay with his family and take care of them without worrying that they will get eaten. A world where he wouldn't have to sacrifice himself for me. A world where he'd be safe. And I knew that I would do anything to get him to that world, and I swore to myself that that is what I would do. For my family. For humanity. For Marco.

* * *

><p><strong>The themes for JeanMarco Week 2014 are:<strong>

**Day 1: Zero Gravity**

**Day 2: Olympus**

**Day 3: Homecoming**

**Day 4: Candlelight**

**Day 5: Ash**

**Day 6: Uniform**

**Day 7: Dream**


	2. Olympus

**I don't even know what happened for this one. Really I'm bad at writing Greek mythology-based fanfics. Anyway I tried my best to match up their personalities with some Greek stuff but I don't know. This was a bad oneshot. At least tomorrow's theme is Homecoming. I'll try to do better with that.**

**Jean- Apollo**

**Marco- Terpsichore (Muse of Dance)**

**In this AU (I'm not sure if this is really an AU but I'll just call it that) Apollo goes by Jean when he is on Earth, and the Muses aren't all girls. If you don't know who the Muses are just search up Apollo and the Nine Muses and read about them. They're pretty interesting. Now onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Marco wandered around an empty pasture, skipping and humming, spinning and laughing. Some people turned to look at him with curious expressions, but he just laughed and waved, skipping away. He was to meet the god Apollo, or Jean as he preferred to be called in the mortal world, and help him prepare a feast on Mount Olympus to celebrate a temple built in his honour. Marco was excited. He hadn't been to a feast in so long, and what made it even better was the fact that he and his siblings would help entertain Apollo. The freckled Muse couldn't wait til they performed. He had been practicing a new dance, and he was proud of the fact that he managed to learn it in less than a day.<p>

When he reached the Apollo's new temple, Marco stopped and bowed down before bounding in with excitement.

"Jean? I have arrived!" He called out, looking around the newly built temple. 'This is a beautiful temple... No wonder he wanted to celebrate,' he mused, smiling as he walked. Marco waited for a few minutes for Jean to show up before deciding to do some exploring first. He started walking around the temple with a bounce in his step, humming a quiet tune as he explored. After a while of exploring, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and lift him up. Giving a surprised squeal, he squirmed in his captors arms before he was set down. He fixed his laurel wreath before turning around, giving the god in front of him a fake glare. Jean, aka Apollo, was grinning at him, his own laurel wreath haphazardly tilting off his head. Marco giggled before reaching up and fixing the wreath and spinning out of Jean's arms and skipping away.

"It's not nice to scare people," he scolded, smiling over his shoulder at Jean. The god laughed and followed him, although he didn't skip.

"It's nice to see you too Marco." Jean greeted, and Marco smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Jean." He greeted, smiling at the god. Jean smiled and took Marco's hand in his, leading him back to the front of the temple.

"I see you've already explored the temple. What do you think of it?" He asked. Marco smiled and laughed.

"It's beautiful." He remarked, smiling as they roamed the large temple. "But then again, anything dedicated to you gods is beautiful." He said teasingly, giggling as they walked. Jean laughed and nodded in agreement.

After a while, they reached a long empty hall, where Jean said the feast would be held. They then started preparing for the feast, Jean getting some other Muses to help him cook the food while Marco prepared the decorations for the feast. They finished after the sun went down, and Jean invited his sister, Sasha, also known as Artemis, to come over and watch the entertainment. Marco's performance was last, so the first eight Muses went before him, singing and acting and painting and reciting poems. It was great to watch, but he was also excited for his turn. When it was finally his turn to perform, he put on a huge smile and started dancing. He had created his dance that morning, and dedicated it to Jean and Sasha. It was basically a dance version of their birth. He played all of the characters, since no one else would've been able to learn the dance as quickly as Marco did. Every time he looked up at the siblings, he could see Sasha grinning excitedly and Jean looking at him with an amazed expression. Marco had to hold in his giggles; he loved watching Jean's reaction to him dance. He always looked amazed, as if it were the first time he had seen the freckled Muse dance before.

When Marco finished his dance, his siblings all went up on stage and bowed with him, all nine of them grinning and running up to give Sasha and Jean hugs and kisses. When Marco reached the siblings, Sasha pulled him into a tight hug and spun him around.

"That was great Marco! Your dancing gets better and better every time I see you." She complimented before letting the Muse go. "I must go now though. I will see you all some other time." She said before disappearing, leaving Marco alone with Jean. The Muse turned to the god, an expectant smile on his face.

"What did you think of the dance?" He asked, hoping the god had enjoyed it. Jean looked at him sternly, making Marco nervous. Had he messed up? Maybe he missed a step or something. Or, Marco paled at the possibility, had he accidentally offended Jean? Marco was about to open his mouth to apologise when Jean's frown broke out into a grin and he hugged Marco, spinning him around.

"That was amazing! I don't know how you do it." He said, smiling at the Muse, who looked relieved at the fact that the god wasn't mad at him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I worked really hard on it." He said, and Jean laughed.

"Worked hard? I bet you thought of that dance today." Jean said, and Marco shrugged innocently before walking away.

"Maybe. Now I expect at least a statue of me in this temple. It's the least you can do after my amazing performance." He teased, grinning at Jean as he skipped away.

A few weeks later, Jean brought Marco back to the temple, and right by the entrance stood a statue of a freckled man dancing with a bright smile on his face. It was titled _Apollo's Dancer_.


	3. Homecoming

Today is it. It is today. Homecoming. It was Marco's junior homecoming, and he was, as he did the last two years, going alone. Well, not really alone. He was going with a group of a few friends. One of the people in his group of friends was his longtime best friend/crush, Jean Kirchstein. They have known each other since middle school, and over time, Marco had fallen in love with his best friend. He was surprised when Jean had told their group of friends that he didn't have a date to homecoming. Jean was openly bi, and had girls and boys falling for him left and right. But every time someone asked Jean out, the two-toned-haired boy would always say he was already taken, even though no one knew who had taken him. Marco was heartbroken the first time he heard of Jean's mystery partner and tried to keep his distance from his object of interest, but every time he tried to distance himself from his friend, Jean would just get closer. Marco had nearly told Jean his feelings for him so many times in the brief period of time he tried to keep his distance, and eventually he just gave up, letting their relationship go back to normal. Or at least, as normal as a friendship where one member is hopelessly in love with the other.

It was 7 o'clock that evening, and Marco was waiting for Jean, who would be picking him up and they would meet up with the rest of their group at the school. When the younger teen arrived, Marco couldn't help but admire the way his grey dress shirt hugged his torso nicely, an olive green tie bringing out the green in his eyes. Marco was wearing a grey dress shirt also, but his tie was red, and he was sure Jean looked so much better than him in grey. Maybe he could convince his friend to wear more grey. Marco then realised that he had been staring at his friend for a pretty good amount of time and his face turned almost as red as his tie as he looked down at his shoes. He heard Jean laugh above him and blushed even deeper.

"Hey Marco. You look nice." Jean complimented, and when Marco looked up he saw Jean giving him a small smile and holding out a flower. It was a single white rose, and Marco was confused as to why Jean was holding it out before he realised his friend was giving it to him.

"Th-This is for me?" He asked, blushing deeper. Marco saw a tinge of pink appear on Jean's cheeks as he nodded, looking down shyly.

"Yeah. I knew you liked roses and I thought you'd like it." Jean mumbled, starting to bring his hand down when he thought Marco didn't like the flower. He was surprised when he felt the flower being plucked out of his hands and he looked up to see Marco sniffing the flower, a small smile on his freckled face. Jean's lips fell out of his frown and he smiled softly at the sight. Grinning slightly, he held his hand out for Marco to take. "C'mon you dork. The others are waiting." He said. Marco blushed but shyly took Jean's hand, following him out to the car. He was lucky his mom wasn't home, or else she would take millions of pictures of them and embarrass the crap out of Marco.

Jean led Marco to the car and opened the door for the freckled teen, who blushed as he got in, giving Jean a small smile when he climbed into the driver's seat. He started driving, tapping his fingers against the wheel in a manner that almost seemed nervous. Marco wondered what could be making the other boy nervous, before he remembered Jean's significant other. Would they be coming to homecoming with Jean? Is that why he was so nervous? Marco felt his stomach drop to the floor of the car as Jean parked in front of the school. Marco got out on his own and started walking to the school quickly before slowing down, not wanting Jean to notice anything was wrong with him. They were supposed to have a fun time tonight, and while Marco was heartbroken, he wasn't going to dampen Jean's night. He put on a fake smile and turned to Jean, waiting for him to catch up before continuing to the doors. When they walked in and gave their tickets to the guy at the doors, the two were immediately bombarded by their friends, who had gotten there before them.

"Marco! Jean! What took you so long?" One of their longtime friends, Sasha, asked. She had a bag of chips that she was eating out of, even though Marco was pretty sure the students weren't allowed to bring outside food into the dance. Another friend of theirs, Eren, came up and smirked at the two.

"They were probably making out or something before they got here." Marco felt his face turn red from the comment and he opened his mouth to protest when he heard Jean mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'I wish'. Marco's mouth fell shut and he looked down. Eventually, someone decided it was time to dance, and their little (okay maybe not so little) group, which included Eren, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt, Jean, and Marco, made their way into the gym, where the actual dancing was being done. Marco was not an avid dancer, so he just stood there, talking to Armin while the others danced. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his conversation by someone, and he turned to see who it was. His cheeks flushed red when he saw Jean, and he glanced down at their connected hands, his cheeks burning brighter. Jean slowly leaned closer, brushing his lips against Marco's ear as he whispered something.

"Dance with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I had time to write for today but I might continue it if I have time later on this week or just later on. Tomorrow's theme is candlelight, and the day after's theme is ash, which I've already written *high fives myself since no one else will high five me* WOO HOO<strong>


	4. Candlelight

Jean silently moved around the halls of his castle. It was late, and most people were already asleep, except for the guards, but they were somewhere else. Besides, Jean didn't care about them now. All he cared about was his freckled friend. As he crept down to the guest hallway, he tried to remember which room belonged to the dark-haired prince. Suddenly, a door opened and Jean immediately ducked into the shadows, blowing on his lonely candle and bathing himself in darkness. He watched a dark figure peek their head out of the room and look around.

"Jean….?" The figure called out, and Jean relaxed, stepping out of the shadows and into the other boy's field of view.

"Hey Marco." He said quietly, trying not to awaken any of the other guests sleeping in the adjacent rooms. Marco's gaze moved to Jean and the freckled prince grinned, stepping out of his room and taking Jean's hand and tugging him inside. When the door closed, the two were bathed in darkness, lit only by the light of a single candle in the room. Jean waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he turned to Marco with a smile. He could see Marco's cheeks darken slightly in the darkness.

"Hi Jean…" The freckled brunette mumbled shyly, looking down. Jean smiled and walked over to the candle, lighting up the one he was carrying on the way to Marco's room, along with a few more that he brought along. From past experience, he knew it was hard for them to do what they were planning on doing with only two candles. Marco followed Jean and grabbed a few of the candles, placing them in the candle holders the two had been hoarding for weeks. He then led Jean over to his large bed, placing the candles on the table next to the bed before climbing on to the large piece of furniture. Jean smiled and climbed on after him, situating himself on Marco's pillows and wrapping an arm around the freckled prince while he carefully reached around the candles for a book on the table, making himself comfortable again before opening the book and clearing his throat.

"I hope you know that you're lucky that I love you enough to risk my ass to sneak out each night just to read to you." He said teasingly, giving Marco a loving poke. Marco's blush was more visible under the light of more than one candle, and he poked Jean back, snuggling into his side and hiding his face in the two-toned-haired prince's shoulder.

"Sh-Shut up and read…." He mumbled, looking up at him shyly. Jean smiled softly and kissed Marco's forehead before he started to read.

As he read, Marco watched him, intrigued. Jean could never figure out why the freckled boy loved to hear him read, but as long as it made him happy, Jean would gladly read to him forever. Every now and then, Jean would sneak glances down at Marco, smiling slightly whenever he saw the freckled boy try to keep awake. After a few more pages, Jean folded down the corner of the book, setting it down past the candles on the table just as carefully as he got the book. He moved down the bed, jostling a half-asleep Marco into wakefulness.

"Mmh…?" Marco mumbled sleepily, looking up at Jean with confused brown eyes. Jean just laughed softly and smiled, kissing his lips lightly before fixing himself on the bed so he was comfortable, wrapping both his arms around Marco and tucking the freckled boy's head under his chin and tugging the sheets up over their legs. Marco sighed in contentment and snuggled closer, tangling their legs together.

"Good night Marco…" Jean murmured softly, kissing the top of Marco's head as the two princes fell asleep under the candlelight.

The next day, the maids found the two princes asleep, tangled together under the covers with burnt out candles on the table next to the bed, and they would just giggle to themselves and leave the room silently, letting the two sleep for a bit longer. They were too cute to be woken up.

When one of them finally did wake up, it was Jean, and he tried to wake Marco up in the best way possible. By tickling the poor boy awake. When the freckled prince was finally wide awake, he was out of breath and glaring up at Jean, who had straddled him to hold him down while he was being tickled. Jean laughed and leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Marco's lips until he felt the brunette start smiling into the kiss and kiss back. After a while, Jean pulled away, chuckling quietly when Marco tried to follow his lips up.

"C'mon Marco. My parents are probably wondering what's taking me so long.." He murmured softly, giving Marco's lips one last kiss before standing up. Marco whined for a few seconds before sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jean smiled and ruffled his hair as he stretched. His eyes wandered over to the table and he smiled. "We're gonna need more candles." He said, seeing the stumps of melted wax on the table. They were lucky that the castle hadn't burnt down because of them. Marco groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"It took us forever to save up that much though!" He whined, looking up at pouting at Jean, who just laughed at the cute face Marco was making and smiled at him.

"Well we'll need more if we want to continue our candlelight escapades." He said, taking Marco's hand and tugging him up to his feet. He wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist and kissed him softly, feeling the other boy smile into the kiss. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at Marco. "I love you." He murmured softly.

Marco blushed but smiled, quickly kissing his lips before spinning out of his arms and towards the door. "I love you too you dork. Now go get dressed. After all, if we want anymore candlelight escapades we're gonna need more candles." Jean laughed and nodded, stealing one last kiss from Marco before walking out, already trying to find new ways to acquire more candles quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah Day 4 of JeanMarco Week. I already have tomorrow's written so I'll be able to work on Saturday's prompt! I deserve a high five for this. But I'll just pat myself on the back. I hope you guys are liking these, because I am actually putting effort into writing these quickly and posting them on the same day I write them. Anyway, tomorrow's theme is Ash, and I'm pretty proud of the oneshot I wrote for that. I really hope I'm building up suspense for tomorrow because that was my whole plan all along *rubs hands together evilly. also rubs hands together because they're really cold* Anyway I really need to go to bed since it's past 11 pm where I live and I have to wake up at like 5:30 tomorrow morning so I hope you all have been enjoying these~<strong>


	5. Ash

As I sat in front of the dwindling flames staring into the ashes, I couldn't help but think. I've known him for more than twelve years now, and I regret absolutely nothing about anything that happened in all those years except for one thing. It wasn't meeting him, definitely not. We were barely teens when we met, still questioning our sexuality and our identities, but I think our meeting really gave us a push on figuring out who we were. It also wasn't talking to him the first time, even though I was a nervous wreck who stuttered and blushed at everything he said because _oh my gosh how can someone be that perfect?_ Eventually we became friends, and that moment was probably one of the best and most cherished moments of my life.

No, I'd have to say the one and only moment I ever regretted in the twelve years I've known him was not telling him I loved him before it was almost too late. Almost.

I didn't believe them when they called me, and I thought it was his brother making a joke or something. Pranking me because they knew about my feelings. But it wasn't a joke. He had gotten into a car accident and was in the ICU in the hospital. I remember moving in a daze as I made my way over, somehow managing not to cause my own car accident on the way. When I reached the hospital, the nurse at the reception desk had to stop me and ask where I was going since I was still moving around in a daze. She pointed me in the direction to the ICU and I walked over. His family was sitting in the waiting room, looking nervous and apprehensive. When his mom saw me, she burst into tears and pulled me into a tight hug I couldn't refuse. It probably only lasted for a few seconds but to me it felt like a lifetime.

Eventually, the doctors came out and told us he was stable, but still asleep. They expected him to wake up in a few hours. He never did.

Watching him be unconscious and unresponsive for the next two and a half months nearly killed me. Every day I would make the twenty minute bus ride over to the hospital from school just to sit on his bedside for hours on end, just waiting for him to wake up. I'd tell him about my day, the homework he missed, stories from school. Sometimes I'd tell him how scared I felt that he'd never wake up; other times I begged him to wake up. I wouldn't be able live if he never woke up.

After two and a half months of me just sitting there in his room waiting, his parents confronted me in the waiting room. They told me they couldn't afford keeping him on the machine and had to let him go. I remember screaming and yelling at them, saying horrible things that I never meant and never want to repeat ever. I eventually calmed down enough to just be crying on the floor while his mom held me, tears streaming down her face in a continuous flow. Back then I never realised how selfish I was being. I was losing a friend, one who I thought of as more than a friend; they were losing a son, a part of them that they raised and loved and could never replace. I didn't think I could hate myself more than I could at that moment.

On the day they were going to pull the plug on him, I was allowed in the room, although I wasn't sure I wanted to be in there. I held on tightly to his mom's hand, watching as they took away what kept him alive for the past two and a half months and bursting into tears when I heard the long, flat beep, signalling his death.

I let his family say their goodbyes first, and his mom shooed them out of the room so I could say my goodbyes too. As I stood there, looking over him, noticing how even when he was dead, he still looked handsome, I couldn't help but remember a conversation I once had with him.

I had asked him what he wanted to happen to him when he died. It had taken him a while to answer, but when he did, his answer surprised me but I somehow expected it. Cremation, he said after a few minutes of deep thought. He told me he didn't want to end up six feet under for the rest of his existence and he thought cremation at least gave him some freedom after death. His words had surprised me and I quickly changed the topic to lighter ones, but I had kept his words in my mind, pondering them.

The thought of him being reduced to ashes, never again to be seen, brought fresh tears to my eyes as I practically fell against his chest, sobbing into what was once his welcoming warmth but now he was slowly turning colder. Dying forever. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose him before I told him. I gripped the fabric of the flimsy hospital gown he was wearing and sobbed harder.

"You can't leave. Not now. I don't want you to. I haven't told you yet. You said you wanted to be cremated when you died, but now isn't the time! Please, you have to wake up... Please..." I begged, crying into his cold chest. The nurses still haven't come an unplugged the heart monitor so throughout my sad little monologue the long flat beep played in the background. After a while, there was a disruption in the monotone of the beep. My head jerked up, barely catching a tiny blip in the line before it exited the screen. A few seconds later, another blip in the line appeared, and I found myself frozen in place as the RARE blips became constant beeps and I practically flew over to the hallway, calling for a nurse or a doctor or someone. A doctor finally came in and looked at his heart monitor in surprise, and, after quickly looking him over, told his parents and I that he was alive. I was practically jumping for joy, but it wasn't over yet. It took another month for him to wake up. I was there that entire month too.

I'd just gotten to the hospital after school and was in the middle of telling him a stupid story when he spoke up, surprising me with his scratchy and gruff voice asking me who said what. I once again froze for a moment before getting up and grabbing a doctor, who checked up on him. His wounds have already healed, and all they were waiting for was for him to wake up. His family was ecstatic and threw him a party _in the hospital room_. I think they were afraid his miracle wasn't permanent and that he would die before they would get the chance to be happy that he was alive. I understood. I was afraid of that too.

They eventually were able to take him home, and I came and visited every day again. One day, he told me about how while he was unconscious, he heard me. I was always there, talking to him and keeping him fighting. I couldn't help but smile and tear up again, opening my mouth to say something before just throwing caution to the wind and kissing him. It was a bad kiss, since it was also my first one, but it was also one of the best kisses of my entire life. When I pulled away, embarrassed, he just laughed and pulled me back into another kiss, which led to more kisses which led to cuddling. Which was great.

We have cuddled a lot during the twelve years we've known each other, before and after the accident. But now was probably one of my favourite times that we've cuddled. I was comfortable, curled up against him and sitting in front of the couch while waiting for the fire to go out with his head on my shoulder, quiet snores slipping from his lips. I smiled as I stole a quick kiss before settling myself again and staring into the ashes. I had regretted waiting that long to tell him, but now that I have him, I feel like everything that happened was worth it. I'm happy with him, and he's happy with me, and we'll be happy for a long, long time. Up to the day we both are turned into ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I purposely didn't say whether or not this was in Jean or Marco's point of view. It's in one of theirs. You, the reader, can choose whose point of view you want it to be in. I'm posting this early because I wrote this like a week ago. I suck at endings but I really liked writing this. I hope you're enjoying the oneshots so far~<strong>


	6. Uniform

**I lied. I said this would probably be posted earlier than the others since I already wrote yesterday's prompt. It isn't earlier. Anyway I wrote this when I should've been revising my essay but you know what I love JeanMarco way too much. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jean never really liked the school uniform. Especially since they made him look like an idiot who didn't know how to tie a tie. Which he was, but he didn't need everyone to know that. The one thing he liked about the uniforms though was how good it looked on his best friend, Marco Bodt. Really he was the only person in the world who would be able to make a private all-boys' school uniform attractive without trying or making it provocative. And Marco looked really good in the uniform. As in, <em>really good<em>. And Jean had a really hard time keeping his eyes off of him, especially in gym class, when they had to change into nothing but jerseys and loose shorts (sweatpants when it got colder) and Jean was forced to watch Marco run around and work out and _damn how does he make sweating hot?_ Jean wasn't just interested in Marco physically though. As was mentioned earlier, the two were best friends, and had been best friends since they were children. Jean's dad and Marco's mom were both wealthy and successful businesspeople and their fathers were friends from college. So when Jean's dad casually mentioned that he was transferring Jean to this prestigious all-boys private school that had one opening left for the school year, Marco's mom decided to send Marco along with Jean. They also managed to pull some strings and got Marco and Jean the same dorm. Sometimes it seems to Jean that the two had already known about his feelings for Marco before he himself had known. Not that he minded. If it weren't for them jean wouldn't be able to see Marco's adorable sleepy face every day.

Anyway back to the uniform. The uniform for their school was a white, long-sleeved button down shirt, dark blue slacks, and a plaid dark blue and white tie (that Jean had to get Marco to tie for him since he had no clue how to tie a tie and he refused to learn how because he didn't want to be a conceited rich guy and also because Marco got really close to him and he couldn't just let the opportunity pass). Really they weren't all that attractive on Jean, but on Marco they were a completely different story.

What Jean would really love to see Marco in though were his band t-shirts. Jean had a large collection of band t-shirts, and they were his favourite things to wear outside of school. And he loved it whenever his laundry and Marco's laundry would get mixed up and Marco would end up accidentally wearing one of Jean's band shirts out to the mall or something and Jean would have to keep from making out with Marco in the food court because of how adorable he looked with Jean's t-shirt underneath his unbuttoned plaid shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Sometimes Jean will steal one of his plaid shirts and wear it and Marco never says anything about it. Jean likes to think that Marco also likes the thought of Jean wearing his clothes so he doesn't say anything whenever the dual-haired boy wears his one of his shirts. Although Jean thinks he doesn't look as good as Marco did in the brunette's clothes. Marco probably thinks otherwise.

One of Jean's favourite shirts of Marco's is his plaid button-down shirt that is worn and faded but soft and smells like Marco. It is the shirt that Jean steals the most often. He couldn't help it; he loved that shirt. It reminded him so much of Marco. He suspects that Marco's favourite shirt to steal from him would be his Queen band t-shirt that Jean had had since he was ten or eleven and it was huge on him then but almost fit him. It fit Marco almost perfectly; a bit tight and long and sometimes he'll catch Marco wearing it to sleep. It made Jean's heart flutter in his chest, and he couldn't help but get the feeling that Marco was _his_ and he was _Marco's_, and that was how it was supposed to be.

So imagine his surprise when he found out that someone had asked Marco out. And it was this boy in their chemistry class. Jean was so surprised when Marco said yes, but at the same time he wasn't. Surprised because he didn't even know Marco liked boys, but not surprised because Marco was probably too nice to tell the poor guy no. They dated for a few weeks before the guy broke up with Marco because he thought that the freckled boy was cheating on him with Jean. Which made Jean want to laugh and cry at the same time; laugh because the idea of Marco ever wanting to be with him was hilarious and cry because the idea of Marco ever wanting to be with him was hilarious. So their friendship went on. Marco dated a few more guys but none of them ever lasted. Although none of the later boys who asked Marco out dumped him; he dumped them, always giving me these vague reasons whenever I ask him why. The guys never hated Marco though after he dumped them. The boy was like freckled Jesus it was impossible to hate someone that nice. Although Marco didn't seem that nice when he _refuses to say why he kept dumping all these perfectly okay-seeming boys_. Not that Jean wanted Marco to be dating them. He just thought it would be easier for him to stop crushing on Marco if he was dating someone. But it seems that he only dated people because he didn't want to outright refuse them. He knew it would hurt them and Marco was the type of person that did anything they could to avoid hurting others. And that was a trait that Jean loved about Marco. He thought it was such a kind and selfless thing to do. But then again he _is_ in love with Marco so his view is biased.

After about the fifth boy who asked Marco out was dumped, Marco went up to Jean asking him for advice on how to get someone to notice him. Jean was confused for a while before realising that Marco probably had a crush on someone, and that was why he kept dumping all of those boys. Jean's heart sunk a bit and he shrugged when Marco asked him how to get someone's attention. Then Marco surprised him by asking Jean what _he_ looked for in people. Jean wondered if Marco was asking because he possible liked Jean back, and his hopes soared as he answered Marco's question honestly. His list included things like: soft brown hair, big brown eyes, plaid shirts, cute smiles, and most of all freckles. Marco had blushed so much when he said freckles that Jean was afraid that he made him mad. Until Marco quietly asked if he was what Jean was looking for in a person. The older boy had to make a quick decision in the second of hesitation space he had. He could say no and hurt Marco's feelings, or he could say yes and either have his best friend hate him forever or return his feelings and love him forever. Jean opted for the option that would hurt Marco less and nodded his head. Marco's blush spread from his cheeks to his ears and neck and Jean couldn't help but laugh at how flustered Marco looked. The freckled boy sent Jean an annoyed look, which made him laugh even more. Now Marco needed a way to shut him up. So he kissed Jean. It worked. Very well. Jean was frozen and didn't respond, which made Marco start to pull away. When Marco's lips were a centimeter away Jean's brain finally came to its senses and he cupped Marco's cheek before pulling their lips together, savoring the feeling of having Marco's warm and slightly chapped lips against his. After a while he pulled away, seeing Marco smile brightly at him.

"Does this mean I get to wear your shirts any time I want to?" The freckled boy asked. Jean couldn't help but laugh at the question and nod.

"I guess it'll have to be your new uniform eh?" He asked, pressing a quick kiss to Marco's lips. The freckled teen laughed softly and nodded, wrapping his arms around Jean's neck and leaning closer.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." He said with a smile, his lips brushing against Jean's. The other teen smirked and leaned closer.

"That better mean I can wear _your_ plaid shirts. Especially the faded one you wear all the time." Marco giggled softly and nodded, looking up at Jean with big brown eyes.

"I'll let you if you kiss me." Of course, Jean kissed him.


	7. Dream

A dream. A succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep. An aspiration; goal; aim. A wild or vain fancy. All of those could define what was going through my mind at the present moment. What am I thinking of you ask? I am thinking of how stupid I am for going through with the plan Armin and I made up. The plan that was supposed to get Jean to fall for me. Which probably wouldn't work. But we'd already gone through with the plan so might as well see it through. How does all that manage to be defined as a dream, you ask? Well, I have always had a crush on the rebellious boy, and the thought of him ever liking me back was so improbable that it could only happen in a dream. There. Now let me tell you about the plan.

Our plan had four stages. Stage one had just been commenced, and we called it, 'The Anonymous Stage'. Basically I just slip an anonymous note into Jean's locker and hang around and wait for him to open the note. I didn't have to wait long until Jean showed up at his locker, arguing (as always) with a member of his group of friends, Eren. The two were arguing so much that Jean didn't even spare the piece of paper on his bag much thought, taking only a second out of their argument to shove the paper into his bag. My heart sunk and I dejectedly left after the other two did (although I could still hear their argument even after their headstart).

Stage two was called 'Delivery Stage'. It's basically just me delivering a pizza to his house. You may think that this plan is weird and stalkerish, but it makes sense since I work at a pizza shop delivering pizzas. How do I know he'll order pizza at the same shop I do? Because he's been doing so for months now. I just never got up the courage to be the guy who delivers his pizza. Armin, who works at the shop as the cashier, told me that today was the day to deliver Jean's pizza. Normally, he ordered a two large pepperoni pizzas, which meant he was watching over his neighbors kids. Today, he ordered one large barbecue chicken pizza, which meant he was home alone. I gave myself an inner pep talk as I grabbed the pizzas and placed them in the trunk of my car. I had two deliveries, not including Jean's, before I could get the night off. I decided (on a whim) to leave Jean's order last. Maybe I would be able to talk to him for a few minutes before I had to head back to work. Maybe he'll invite me to eat pizza with him. Maybe he's secretly in love with me. What? A boy can dream.

After finishing the first two order (one to some middle-aged dude's house and another to a group of teenage girls who seemed to be having a hardcore game of COD in their living room), I headed over to Jean's address. Despite the fact that I am a complete stalker, I still haven't been to Jean's house. So I was pretty nervous as I drove. As in having-to-wipe-my-hands-every-five-seconds-because-they're-sweating-too-much nervous. When I finally arrived at his house, I had to keep myself from running away in a cowardly fashion. 'If I don't give him his pizza then I won't get paid and if I don't get paid I won't be able to buy food and if I don't buy food then I can't work and if I can't work then I can't pay for my car and if I can't pay for my car then I can't go to school and if I can't go to school then I can't see Jean and if I can't see Jean then―

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell faintly ringing, and I looked at my hand, which was pressing the button for the doorbell. I quickly yanked my hand away from the small button just as the door opened, revealing Jean in all his glory. He was about an inch or two shorter than me, but that was when I straightened up. Which was rare. He had an undercut with the lower part of his hair dark brown (almost black) while the upper part was an ashy-brown colour. He was wearing a t-shirt belonging to some band that I wasn't really familiar with and grey sweatpants that were riding low on his hips. I suddenly realised that I had been checking him out and I quickly reverted my eyes to his eyes (which are a beautiful amber colour that others call slight brown but I call them amber because amber sounds prettier). He was smirking at me, which made me blush even more as I looked down at the ground, holding the pizza out.

"T-That'll be $12.58." I mumble, shuffling my feet slightly. I hear Jean chuckle quietly before taking the box out of my arms and handing me the money. I look at the money and see that it was a twenty dollar bill and reach into my money box for change when Jean holds his hand over mine, effectively stopping my actions.

"Keep the change." He says softly, giving me an almost shy smile. "I'll see you around school Marco." I flush deeper and stare at him as he closes the door. I realise now that I probably had been standing there for about five minutes like the lovestruck idiot that I am before I managed to calm down enough to walk back to my car, getting in and just sitting in the driver's seat, trying to gather my thoughts. It probably wouldn't have been smart if I drove in my condition, so I just sat there for about ten more minutes, before my phone started vibrating in my pocket and scared the freaking crap out of me. I managed to calm my heart rate down to almost normal before I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Marco? Where are you? The store's going to close soon and I still need to count the money." Armin said at the other side. I sighed softly and buckled up before starting my car.

"Sorry about that Armin. I just….got distracted. I'm on my way there now." I say, putting my phone on speaker before setting it down on the console and starting the drive back to the shop.

"Distracted you say?" Oh gosh…. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Would the distractor happen to be… Oh I don't know, Jean Kirchstein?" He asked, his tone dripping with tease. I roll my eyes and sigh dramatically.

"Why do you even have to ask? You know the answer." I say, keeping my eyes on the road. I could hear Armin shuffling around on the other side, presumably cleaning up the shop.

"I just want to make sure. Anyway, since you're driving I'm gonna get off the phone so you're not distracted anymore. See you soon." I say my goodbye and hear the beeping noise that basically is there just to let me know that Armin had hung up. I sighed (again) as I drove, wondering what Jean thought of me. I really hope I didn't seem like an idiot. I probably did though. Oh well. That just sucks.

When I returned to the shop, I got out of my car and headed inside. Armin was at the counter, counting out the money we made today. I placed my money box on the counter in front of him and grinned triumphantly. Why was I triumphant you ask? Because I made it back a minute before closing time. Which is great, since I'm usually late and have to close up shop. Armin gave me an exasperated look before he opened up the box and continued counting.

"Can you start cleaning the tables?" He asked, and I nodded, heading to the back and emerging with a rag and a bucket. I hummed as I walked around the little restaurant/shop, cleaning the tables and chairs. After a few minutes of cleaning in silence, I heard Armin take in a sharp gasp and I looked over to see what was wrong. He had on a giant grin and quickly waved me over. I walked up to the counter, leaning on it and watching him curiously. After a few seconds, he got himself under control and held out a twenty dollar bill to me. "I think Jean has something to say to you." He told me. I was confused, until I looked down at the bill and saw that there was a piece of paper attached to it. Frowning, I picked up the bill and separated the paper, looking at the small handwriting squeezed onto the small piece of paper. My heart almost stopped when I read what was on it, and I smiled brightly before taking my phone out and calling Jean. What was on the paper you ask? It was this:

"I like pizza,

You (probably) like pizza too,

I'm bad at this romance shit

So will you go out with me?

Jean K.

(XXX-XXX-XXXX)"

Three years later and he proposed to me by hiding a ring in a pizza we were sharing at our apartment. I guess some dreams do come true.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last prompt for JeanMarco Week 2014 *sniffles* As much as I complained about staying up late and only getting like five hours of sleep just so I can write these, I actually enjoyed writing these. I shall miss it. I can't wait til next year. I hope you guys enjoyed this collection of oneshots and be on the lookout for part 2 of the Homecoming prompt. I'll miss this :'( But don't worry. I'll still write more JeanMarco stuff. I just don't know when. So be on the lookout for those too! Okay now I'm done. So long~<strong>


End file.
